My Body is Telling Me Yes
by NakoshaWolf
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Garrus is convinced it's all about sex. All rights owned by Bioware and EA. Warnings: 18yr or older, smut, language, Drinking.


Author's Note:

So I decided to make a little Valentine's Day fic, yes I understand it's been a few days later. Sadly as I wrote the fic and before I could save office quit and lost all the work I did. Making me want to throw my tablet across the room and never write again. Determined to not let technology win I searched my files to find my unsaved document and hope it's the right one. I found it and I feel so much better. So here it is day's later a Valentine's Day fan fiction.

Reviews appreciated, please understand I do not have a beta reader so please pardon grammar and spelling errors.

Warning: Sexual language, adult language and smut Ahead!

* * *

Garrus groaned as Tali and Liara pulled him away from the Mako. He had to fix it. Again. Instead he was being dragged to the elevator to indulge in a human holiday. For the past week Garrus had watched people whisper to each other and despite being against human regulations everyone started to enter relationships. Garrus was puzzled that so far Shepard had as of yet called people out for blatant disregard for regulations and punished them accordingly. Instead she thought of a little celebration for their holiday 'Valentine's Day', puzzled, Garrus looked up the holiday and was assaulted by red and pink hearts, flowers, and sexual gift ideas.

Then finally he found what the holiday was about, it was a holiday for couples and romance. The holiday revolved around people entering relationships and mating for the day. Spirits, was this holiday actually human mating season in disguise? He was then assaulted with gifts like edible underwear, Garrus didn't see the appeal of that gift. Then he saw edible chocolate body paint, admitably that sounded more enjoyable. So this is how Garrus learned that Valentine's Day was a sexual holiday for humans.

Garrus didn't know anything about human customs and had as of yet put any effort into learning any. The only reason why he bothered to do so now was because of Shepard. She put the effort into learning about him and even tried her hand and homemade turian food. Garrus scarfed down the offered food like a starved man, even the threat of undercooked or burned didn't stop him from gobbling down the meal. It was so much better than the prepackaged turian meals that he ate for every meal that had no flavor and was little more than paste.

So this made Garrus pay attention to these human customs. Christmas was enjoyable because Shepard had gifted him with a spectre sniper rifle, and even New Year's when everyone got drunk but still counted down to midnight Earth time. This holiday though was getting on his nerves and nothing good would come from it. It meant Shepard would find a mate for the holiday and Garrus would be left out hearing humans go at it for the whole day. Possibly even hear Shepard's cries of pleasure with whoever captured her attention.

The holiday was bad, but got worse as Shepard then invited everyone to join in the festivities, that meant him, Wrex, Tali and Liara. Garrus scoffed and tried to escape being pulled in, it's not like he was going to get to invite some turian female to celebrate with or pin down Shepard and have her for the day. So why join? Well Shepard's answer was that without him the number between female and male would be off and someone would be left out. Oh yes, a wonderful argument he would still be stuck with some female he had no interest in.

The only way he was going to enjoy this weird holiday is if he got Shepard to himself. Yes turians had a few festivities like these usually for mating seasons but you didn't just get randomly paired off against your will. Garrus also usually avoided such festivities mainly because he hadn't found anyone to enjoy them with. That and it was usually celebrated with your mate not some random person. Humans obviously did it differently and just paired off quickly.

Garrus groaned as he came into the mess hall to find horrible decorations made of bright pink red and white colors that was placed everywhere. The colors were blinding and for a male it was figuratively killing him, it was bad enough seeing Ashley in bright pink and white armor. How did humans find these colors to inspire sex any way! Shepard smiled as she spotted him, "Finally! Ok, those in relationships stand over there. Everyone else write your name and place it in these hats."

With that she whipped the hat off Joker's head then picking up another she placed them down and then wrote female and male on papers and place one in front of each hat. Then immediately wrote down her own name and placed her little scrap of paper in the female hat.

"Why do you need my hat?" Joker yelled as he kept touching his hair that stuck up in odd places.

"I only had one hat and I can't place everyone's name in one hat, just deal with it."

Garrus quickly followed everyone's lead and wrote down his name before throwing it in the male's hat. Then stood off feeling dread settle in his stomach, so he would be pared off with someone randomly. Spirits he doubted any female human on board would even want to mate with him. He was a turian and sadly humans and turians don't mix well. The war squashed any hope of friendly relations between the two species.

Garrus looked at Kaidan, seems like the human couldn't pin down Shepard to be with him before the festivity. Garrus wondered maybe he could be placed with Shepard. Admittedly she was sexy despite her alien appearance and fleshy body. Her deep red hair and bright green blue eyes attracted his attention whenever she walked by or talked to him. Garrus then scolded himself, the likely hood of being paired with Shepard was low.

Shepard smiled before mixing up the papers and pulled out names. Tali with Joker, Liara with Wrex, Ashley with Kaidan. Ha at least the male didn't get Shepard but now that meant would be stuck with some lower standing male. Well shit, as Shepard called them people started to stand next to each other now it was down to eight people including him.

Shepard pulled from the female hat and laughed, "Me, and now who's my unwilling victim." Garrus growled, he doubted he would be unwilling. Garrus then wanted to hit himself, thoughts of his commanding officer bent over and begging him to fuck her is not good. Oh spirits, if his father could see his thoughts he would probably die of shock. That and truly he had no idea about the human anatomy, was she built similar to female turians? The only thing he truly knew was those bumps on the female's chests were called breasts.

"Garrus!"

Garrus almost fell over in shock, oh spirits, he's been paired off with Shepard. The holiday no longer felt like a death sentence, instead now he just wanted to drag her away and celebrate Valentine's Day with Shepard properly. Too bad he didn't think of any gifts maybe Shepard had something planned for them, like edible body paint. He made his way to Shepard and stood near her as she announced the rest of the names.

Once done she smiled before clapping her hands, "Alright first Valentine's game. It's the question's game! One person in each partnership will be asked a question they will write down an answer and hope their partner matches their answer."

Garrus widened his eyes, wait no sex yet? He assumed everyone would run off and start mating in any unoccupied space around the ship. Spirits, Garrus was hoping to pull Shepard to her quarters or the Mako before anyone claimed both spaces. The Mako mainly because he wanted to bend Shepard over the hood and teach her a lesson about treating the thing with care. He rolled his shoulders to alleviate his building anticipation of future sexual activity with Shepard. He can go along with a game before getting to the main activities. He slightly wondered why have a game for a mating holiday. Maybe something to do with compatibility between the partners?

Everyone sat down and was handed data pads as Dr. Chakwas and her partner, navigational officer Pressly, read off the questions and kept score. Despite it being a game the questions were surprisingly personal and slightly intimate. The game turned out to be easy and showed how well you knew the person you were with. As it turns out many of the randomly paired couples knew little to nothing about their partner. Even the official couples didn't do so well at the questions but scored here and there. What amazed Garrus was he and Shepard kept answering almost everything correctly. It wasn't too hard to understand why, they were good friends. They talked a lot about their lives and usually while fixing up the Mako.

"Last question. For the girl's, what is your partner's favorite activity?"

Garrus typed down his answer as he noted Shepard put her data pad down the same time as him. He smiled at her, spirits she knew him so well it shouldn't have amazed him but it did. It was no wonder how he became so close to her, to the point of wanting to be with her. Looking around Garrus wondered when people would start to disappear and find quite corners for themselves to be alone.

"Turn your data pads!"

Turning his over it had calibrations in bold lettering typed for his answer and looking at Shepard's he saw that she also wrote calibrations. He had to laugh at the answer he somehow knew that for the rest of his time on the Normandy he would get hell for that answer. Shepard looked at him and smiled back, "I swear you're getting hell for this. Why can't you be normal and have fun doing something else."

"Hey, calibrations happen to be relaxing, it's a repetitive mindless task. Now some of those other questions I'm surprised you got right."

"Like what?"

"Like what's my favorite sexual position."

"Hey! I got that one right!"

"Yeah, and how did you guess that one correctly?"

"I like the same position." She laughed at him when Garrus felt his mandibles flutter in surprise. Oh spirits she liked being bent over?

She jumped up at when everything was tallied up, and looked over the scores. "Time to announce winners."

"Third place is Kaidan and Ashley. Second place Amanda and John. First place is… Me and Garrus."

The mess hall gave claps and a few laughs then Joker's voice rang out. "Those questions where rigged."

Shepard laughed at him, "It's not my fault you never chat with anyone."

"I chat with people, who are on the same deck as me. Not my fault Tali hangs out in the drive core."

"Suck it up."

"How was I to know her favorite movie?"

"Because she talks about it all the time!"

Joker huffed out a sigh before grumbling under his breath. Shepard laughed till she went over to a table Garrus never noticed and realized there were gift bags ranging in three sizes along with so many little bags. She then handed gifts out by size smallest for third place and largest for first place. Eyeing the bag Garrus watched as Shepard then pulled a few people with her as she ran to her room with them. Getting curious Garrus shifted debating standing up and following till they walked back out holding food trays.

"Ok so I cooked for today. Everyone avoid the blue plates, those are dextro foods."

Garrus rushed over as he smelled his favorite dish and almost drooled over the plate. Tali ran over to admire some of the food before grabbing a tray and filling it up with different sweets and foods. Garrus followed suit as everyone else got trays and drinks before sitting down and everyone started chatting.

Garrus was slowly becoming confused this holiday was slowly turning out to be completely different then what he looked up. Though he was enjoying the food and the weird game the group played earlier he had no idea what to expect now. After the food was consumed Shepard stood up again and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Next game! You may choose to participate or not. It's called 'bag a mate', women will stand in a line and men shall be blindfolded. Men will need to find their partner in the line of women. Touching will be involved, if you and your partner wish to join, stand near the wall."

Shepard then looked at Garrus, "want to play?"

Garrus thought about it and looking over found a lot of the couples with a few randomly paired couples standing near the wall. Shrugging his shoulders he stood and headed over with Shepard.

"Alright everyone, keep quiet, there are no losers or winners, it's just fun! Unless someone's boyfriend picks the wrong girl."

A few people were still sitting and the girls were giggling. He was then blindfolded and he silently waited to be tapped on the shoulder to go find Shepard among the line of girls. He heard a few people laugh as the male next to him tripped and seemed to struggle to find the line again. Finding Shepard was not difficult when he was tapped on the shoulder, he walked right to her thanks to his sense of smell. His blindfold was pulled off as girls laughed at how quickly he found her and didn't even need to touch her to find the right body. Garrus then watched as men fumble around looking for their partner, they usually touched the female's faces or their fringe to find the right girl. People laughed when Kaidan grabbed the wrong female making Ashley look hurt for a second but quickly laughed at his blushing face.

Shepard nudged Garrus grabbing his attention, "How'd you find me without touching me?"

Garrus let out a light chuff, "Not hard Shepard I just smelled you the closer I got."

"Wait I smell?"

Lifting a brow plate he looked at her, "Yes, it's a little hard to ignore your fragrance."

"I don't use perfume."

Garrus was confused till he realized she had a horrible sense of smell. "No Shepard I mean your natural pheromones. Turians along with a few other species have a strong sense of smell, everyone has their own scent. Yours happens to be pleasant and hard to ignore."

She looked at him as if clicking things together. "Wait so you can smell my pheromones. Can you smell other things?"

He nodded slowly, "Arousal, fear and excitement are a few you run into the most."

"You can smell it when people are aroused?"

He nodded wondering why she was interested. Her arousal had popped up around him several times, it was tantalizing and sadly he had almost instant reactions like purring at her. Wrex had heard and smelt everything at one time and shot a grin Garrus' way knowing he had blackmail over the turian.

"Damn, hope it doesn't smell too bad for you. Kind of surprised you don't get headaches like I do when someone pours on their perfume on to strong."

"Now you know why I avoid showering with the crew and sleep near the Mako."

Shepard laughed again as the game ended and she handed out some more little gift bags he then placed the new bag in the bigger bag he won earlier. Garrus was then pulled into other games till finally he noticed people started to dwindle away. Shepard laughed and explained they wanted alone time. Garrus understood that feeling completely but Shepard stayed till all that was left was the ground team and Joker.

"Alright let's do something more fun! It's called 'I've never…'." Joker announced as he pulled out different bottles of alcohol and shot glasses. "Object of the game is to say something you have never done and if anyone else around the table has done it they have to take a shot. Who wants to play?"

Everyone agreed and Joker started the game, "I've never… had sex with a turian."

Garrus gulped down his shot quickly and to his amazement so did Shepard and Liara. His jaw dropped as he tried to find his voice but Kaidan was quicker. "Shepard you had sex with a turian?"

Shepard nodded and smiled, "yep."

"Care to elaborate who and how this happened?" Joker voiced looking happy about this new development.

"Nope, it's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Fine, Tali next 'I've never'."

She tipped her head in thought, "I've never… given or had oral."

Shepard, Ashley, Kaidan, Joker, Wrex and Liara all drank a shot. Garrus was confused, "Oral?"

Shepard proceeded to chock on her shot before looking over at Garrus. "You've never had or given oral?"

"What do you mean oral?"

"Oh god, we mean no one has put their mouth to your cock or you to a woman's vagina."

Garrus let out a startled trill that came out sounding like a chirp. "Shepard have you seen my teeth? I'm not losing my dick to sharp teeth."

She laughed before taking the next 'I've never'. "I've never… had rough sex."

Garrus threw back his shot along with Wrex. Garrus was next, "I've never… had sex with a same sex partner."

Shepard, Liara and surprisingly Kaidan drank their shots. This made everyone glance at Kaidan who huffed out that it was when he was younger. The table went around like that and sadly only Tali was the sober one by the third time around the table. Garrus laughed as the 'I've Nevers' turned to weird sex acts that sadly left him out most of the time.

Shepard let out a very feminine giggle before going again, "I've never… fantasized about someone sitting at this table."

Garrus groaned feeling a little disappointed before throwing back his shot and watched in shock as Shepard shot back her shot as well. Along with Kaidan, Ashley, Joker and Liara. Tali giggled as she pointed to Shepard, "That was your 'I've never' why did you drink?"

Shepard laughed, "I lied."

"Wait we can do that?"

"Yes, just be honest."

Garrus let out a laugh and was damned determined to find out who she fantasized about. His turn he smiled thinking of the perfect way to find out, "I've never fantasized about a turian."

He and Shepard drank, Garrus felt a little more confident. Liara tipped her head in thought but she almost slipped and fell. She was getting really drunk but the game continued, luckily for Garrus he was only buzzed but had better motor control then some people.

"I've never… had anal or given anal."

"How can you give anal, you're a female," Joker slurred out.

"That way the men have to answer as well."

Garrus drank his shot with Wrex and Kaidan. He groaned when everyone smiled at him, and Joker let the questions fly.

"Turians do anal? I thought with all those plates…" he trailed off.

"Spirits Joker we don't have plates everywhere! Do you see any on my neck? If we had plates everywhere how would we move properly and remain relatively agile."

"So… received or given." Joker stated with a large grin

"I already stated I've never had a same sex partner!" Garrus was wishing he could run off and hide somewhere.

"Yeah but a female could…"

"Joker there are somethings I don't need to think about! Why aren't you asking Wrex these things?"

"Because he would kill me with a grin on his face."

Wrex laughed as Liara gave up her fight of sitting upright and passed out. Shepard stood up quickly showing she was only buzzed and smiled, "Alright people time to part, we need rest and even though Tali didn't drink much she is dead asleep."

Wrex laughed picking Tali up and promised to help her into bed before pulling Liara to her feet and ushering both women to bed. Before Garrus knew it everyone parted except him and Shepard. He looked over at her feeling happy about the day's events but completely confused. So far this holiday didn't turn out to be anything he expected more like it was used to bring the crew together for a day of normalcy. He didn't know what to do or say to Shepard, maybe make a joke?

"I have to admit this holiday turned out different then what I assumed it was."

Shepard laughed as she put away the liquor, "What were you expecting?"

Garrus coughed as he rubbed his neck, "Well I looked up the holiday and assumed it was about sex."

Shepard laughed harder, "what?"

Garrus chuffed out a sigh, "I thought it was some weird human mating holiday."

"And what that everyone would go at it. Oh my god, no wonder you didn't want to join in! You thought you would what just be randomly paired off to some random person?"

Garrus looked away embarrassed feeling a little stupid, "yeah, something like that."

Shepard laughed before sitting down next to Garrus, "Okay, first off I would never make you join in something like that without your permission. Secondly I wouldn't be choosing your partner randomly."

Garrus sighed feeling better about his confession till his tongue went flying without his permission. "Well I was very glad when I got paired off with you."

Garrus widened his eyes in horror realizing he just let that comment fly out there and now he couldn't take it back. Spirits someone announce and attack anything so he could escape this. He doubted Shepard saw him like that, not when Kaidan and Liara followed her around. He quickly looked over to see if she was disgusted by his omission. Instead he was greeted by her smile, and he felt a little hopeful.

"Wait, you were glad you got paired off with me? So did that mean you were waiting to drag me away for your version of Valentine's Day?"

Garrus groaned feeling embarrassed again. "Yes, I wanted to drag you away to the Mako or your quarters."

Shepard laughed lightly, "well feel like joining me in my quarters?"

Garrus almost let out another chirp in surprise feeling his mandibles go slack in surprise. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"Join me. In my quarters."

Garrus nodded as he stood and walked the few steps needed to enter her quarters. The whole time his eyes were glued to her hips and waist feeling like this had to be a trick somehow. There was no way she meant it the way he hoped she meant. Garrus was in for another surprise because as soon as they entered her quarters she pulled out her omni-tool and locked the door. She then started to pull off her shirt exposing her waist to his view.

"Want to have your version of Valentine's Day with me."

Garrus nodded as he watched her shirt be pulled up further as she turned showing him her back. Spirits, all that soft skin, Garrus ideally wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. He then watched her muscles ripple under her skin. Spirits she was sexy for a different species, Garrus never looked at humans but he looked at Shepard.

She finished pulling off her shirt but felt behind another garment, it was black and seemed too be made of an easily destroyed material. She smiled before turning to him and allowed him to see the black material cupping her breasts.

Matching her he started to unclasp his armor and let his glove drop away and worked his way up his arms to his chest plates. Shepard smiled as she started to work on her pants and she wiggled her hips enticingly making him purr in pleasure as she pulled down her pants. Again she left behind similar black clothing that covered barely anything. The clothing seemed to be made to protect her lower region for some reason.

Garrus wanted to growl realizing he had no idea how to go about taking her. He prayed to the spirits she was built like female turians or this would end up being an awkward interspecies thing. He matched her again by taking off his lower armor and stripping himself of his under suit. Shepard smiled and again it hit Garrus, she at least knew what she was doing with a turian partner. Her feet were quiet as she walked over to him and leaned forward to lick at his mandible. Oh spirits her tongue, it was soft and wet then to shock his system her little tongue moved to the softer underside of his mandible.

Garrus let out a growl as he pulled back and moved to lick at her soft neck. She let out a soft moan as her hands roamed up his chest and moved to wrap around his neck. Her soft nails scratched under his fringe at the soft hide making him growl more and he used his hands to roam her body. He first ventured to her hips and waist but didn't get the reactions he wanted. Moving his hands up to trace the soft black material covering her chest and finally got a more positive reaction. Garrus wanted to grin but ignored that in favor to nip at her neck. Everything in him demanded he bite down to hold her still but ignored his instincts trying not to hurt Shepard.

Garrus let out a moaning growl as one of her soft hands moved down his chest to touch and scratch at his waist. He could feel the pressure behind his plates increase demanding to be freed and his own instinct to bend her over on all fours and pound into her.

"Shepard, you need to stop."

In retaliation she bit down on his neck, "Why?"

"Because if you don't I won't be able to go slow or be gentle."

She bit down harder and every thought left him as he pulled her to the floor and positioned her on all fours. Garrus growled at the black garment stopping him from entering her properly. His talons ripped the material off of her hips and revealed to him her wet glistening folds. "Spirits," was all he managed to say as he watched her juices drip from her.

She was open for him to see, and somewhere in Garrus' mind he realized she was so different from turian females. No plates to protect her and she like him produced a natural lubrication. Garrus growled as could smell her desire and before he could stop himself he released himself from behind his plates. Reaching out he touched her folds feeling how soft she was, he heard human's had hair here and yet Shepard was so smooth. He felt like his hand just slip against her because of how wet she was. Growling more he inserted one digit inside of her and let out a flanging moan at how she enveloped his talon.

Shepard moaned and pushed herself back and took more of his digit like she was empty and needed more to be within her. Garrus didn't know if she could take him, let's face it he was a little large by turian standards. His other hand grasped her hip to hold her still as he pulled his talon out of her slowly. He enjoyed seeing his wet digit escape her folds before he added another and delved back in. Spirits she was so small, Shepard let out a wanton moan as she tried to push back on his hand but his other hand stopped her. She let out a growl of her own in frustration before she wiggled her hips making Garrus growl and pull his hand away and held her still with both hands as he lined himself up.

She moaned at the loss before turning her neck to watch him. Something in Garrus realized he needed to make sure she wanted this. "Shepard… Do you still want this? I don't think I can stop once we start."

"It's Stephanie and if you stop now I'm finding a room to make a brig out of and throwing you in it."

Despite the situation Garrus let out a chuffing laugh before pushing forward and groaned at how she immediately squeezed around his tip as if she was gripping him and refused to allow his escape. Shepard moaned and tried to push back but was stopped again with his hand on her hips. This time she seemed to have enough of being held back and tried to twist around. Garrus growled and thrust into her roughly feeling her pussy quiver around his dick. To make sure she didn't try to escape or move to dominate him again he bit down on her shoulder.

Shepard let out a whimper of pleasure pain as Garrus bucked against her in short but fast thrusts. She felt amazing, "So tight… so wet." He growled out letting go of her neck to lick at the red marks made by his teeth.

"Please Garrus," she gasped as he pulled back and thrust into her faster and deeper as he held her hips. "Oh god Garrus!"

Thrusting faster Garrus groaned as his ridges started to catch on her clenching walls. Making it harder to pull back out but all the more pleasing when he pushed back in. He felt his tip hit something as he thrust within her deeper. She moaned out is name like she was praying for a release only he could give.

Shifting her he moved a hand between her shoulder blades to push her shoulders to the ground angling her hips better and allowing him to penetrate her deeper. He growled as she moaned and thrust herself backward meeting him making her skin slap against his plates. His talons dug into her hips trying to control her movements but didn't want to stop what she was doing. He lost himself into the noises she made till her movements became frantic and losing her rhythm.

Shepard cried out his name as her body shook making Garrus pause unsure of what was happening only to let out a flanging moan at how damn tight she clenched him. Her walls seemingly clenched and quivered around his member as if milking him for his own release. Garrus hissed in air trying to catch his breath and not allow himself to cum so soon. He watched as Shepard slowly caught her breath before looking over her shoulder to him in a small smile. "Not done yet are you?"

He shook his head wondering if she had orgasmed. If she had that was so damn quick, and sadly he hadn't cum and now it was too late. He slowly pulled away feeling the heavy weight of unfulfilled desire, Garrus grimaced knowing he could take care of himself later if he didn't calm down properly. Shepard quickly turned around as he pulled out and before he knew it her mouth was wrapped around his cock.

"Spirits! Stephanie, what are you doing?" Oh spirits maybe she wasn't like female turians and she could go more than once.

She let out a giggle with him still in her mouth making him growl at the vibrations. She pulled away before looking at him slowly before raising herself to nibble on his neck and her hand moved to take the place of her mouth stroking him. She then purred at him, "It's a human thing. Do you have a levo allergy?"

Garrus was beyond proper thought processes barely understanding why she wanted to know if he was allergic. "N-no."

"Want to try something humans do?"

Spirits he would do anything she wanted as long as her mouth went back to his aching member. He nodded slowly hissing in a breath as she licked at his mandible before nibbling it with her blunt teeth. She moved to press her soft moldable lips to his plated lips, she then licked at him making him open his mouth to what he had no idea. He learned soon enough when her little tongue darted forward to touch his and brush over his sharp teeth.

Growling at her taste he moved his own tongue to play with her for dominance. She tasted so sweet to him, so different from anything he ever tasted. Suddenly he worried if she liked how he tasted but ignored his sudden shyness to focus back to learning this human custom. One of her hands wrapped around his neck pressing into that soft spot. Needing to know what she enjoyed he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer and feeling her breasts press against his chest.

Feeling two hardened peaks he broke their tongue battle to look at her two mounds still encased in black fabric. Unable to see anyway to pull off the material he just opted with slicing the material with his talon between her breasts. She let out a small yelp of surprise as her breasts it the open air. Garrus hissed feeling her hand around his cock squeeze him before going back to her slow and lazy strokes.

Watching her reaction he moved his own hands to her breasts to cup them and be gifted with a low moan of pleasure. Feeling confident he brushed a talon over the little dark rose colored tip making Shepard moan. In response Garrus growled before bending his head down and flicking at the tip tasting Shepard's slick skin. She sucked in a breath and scratched his soft hide again as her body shivered in his arms.

Garrus smiled to himself before giving all of his attention to her breast licking and nipping to see her response before switching to give her other breast attention. Her grip on his cock tightened making him groan but continue his slow torture on her breasts. She groaned before releasing him and pushing on his shoulders, making him growl but look up at her.

"G-Garrus… want to try something?"

Garrus slowly nodded trying to stop himself from bending her over again and finish himself inside of her. She quickly got up from their spot and motioned him to follow her, slowly rising, feeling his cock bob needing to continue soon. Her scent was heavy with need and everything within him wanted to fulfill her every desire.

Shepard smiled at him before pulling his hand so he would fall upon the bed and she pulled a pillow to her, before helping him place it behind his neck to help keep his fringe from bending or ripping into her mattress. She kissed him slowly after he was settled slightly comfortably on her bed.

"Now, I'm going to suck your cock. If you want, you could eat me out."

Garrus was confused, "Eat you?"

Shepard let out a small giggle, "I would be giving you oral and if you want you could do the same."

Garrus was still confused on how they would do this but nodded slowly wondering where this was going. She smiled again before kissing him again but quickly moved her body over his settling her knees on either side of his head. This gave Garrus a perfect view of her pussy making him growl as her scent overloaded his senses.

He quickly grabbed her hips as he leaned closer to lick at her folds. Spirits her juices tasted like a sweet treat, moving his hands over her hips before he reached her core to spread her open for his view. His arms kept her hips still as he kept her spread for him. Finding another little numb he wondered what type of reaction he would gain by licking it. Before he could touch it though he felt her lips wrap around his head and slowly licking over him and sucking at him. Garrus let out a growling purr at the feeling of her teasing his tip as one of her hands wrapped around his base and stroked slightly.

Garrus returned his attention to her trying to focus on more than the way she kept moving lower taking more of him into her mouth. He flicked the little nub he found with his tongue making Shepard jerk and gasp quickly releasing his cock before doubling her efforts to distract him. This position was like a battle of control seeing who would give over to the pleasure quicker. Garrus groaned before plunging his tongue within her wet hole and exploring her as her juices traveled down his tongue and exploding his taste buds with her flavor.

Spirits she was so delicious he could do this every night and never tire of her taste. Garrus purred feeling her hand stroke him with her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. He wanted to watch his dick being swallowed down her beautiful lips but left that thought for another time determined not to lose this battle of wills. Moving a thumb over, he pressed and massaged her little button as he flicked his tongue within her feeling a particular rough patch.

Her response was immediate as she jerked again as her body quivered above him. He felt her moan with him still in her mouth allowing him to feel the vibrations. He growled as he flicked his mandibles making her shake harder above him. Spirits she was so responsive, so beautifully open to everything he did to her. Every noise she made and every time her body quivered it made him feel powerful. He quickened his administrations feeling her pussy clench around his tongue.

How was he even able to push his way inside of her when she was so tight even around his tongue? She finally released his cock as she rested her head on his hip, her breath ghosting over his sensitive hide making him groan in pleasure. "Cum for me Stephanie."

He didn't stop his tongue or thumb till he heard her scream out his name and he felt a rush of her fluids follow his tongue into his mouth and around his mouth plates. Finally he eased up but continued to lick up every last drop of her release, wondering if this was normal for humans.

She groaned and huffed in air trying to calm down. Before he was done cleaning her she wiggled her way out of his grasp and maneuvered herself over his throbbing cock before sliding down slowly. Garrus let out a loud flanging moan feeling her still spasming pussy grip and contract around his cock. She finally settled all the way down as she moved to lick and nibble his mandibles before moving to his neck as she started to lift her hips before dropping back down.

"Stephanie, I won't last too much longer."

"Mhmmm," she nodded at him as she bit down on his neck and he felt her contract around him again. Garrus groaned needing more before he came, he grabbed her hips as he lifted her before thrusting up into her quickly. She released his neck as she screamed out his name again as her back arched above him thrusting her breasts out making them bounce with every upward thrust he gave her. His own roar of her name escaped as he felt himself spirt his seed within her.

She collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily making some of her red hair blow out with her breath. Garrus felt himself slip out of her before going back behind his plates as he felt a slow drip follow. Purring in pleasure at how he filled her to the point of their combined juices dripped out of her gave him a sense of peace.

"Well damn Garrus. I'm so tired now, can I just sleep on you?"

Garrus kept purring feeling so contented he didn't want to move, "as long as you don't mind me sleeping here."

She nodded, "I don't mind. Hell come over every night if you're ok with my awkward human bed."

Garrus let out a soft laugh feeling so tired, "don't think I'll get much sleep if I'm in the same bed as you."

She huffed a light laugh, "good."

Garrus smiled feeling around for a blanket to throw over them as her skin started to cool. Finally he was able to pull the sheet over them as Shepard settled comfortably on his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day Garrus."

Garrus chuffed, despite it being completely different then what he thought it was it was good.

"Happy Valentine's Day Stephanie, thanks for showing it to me."

"Also no more research, just ask me next time."

Garrus laughed before being claimed by sleep.


End file.
